Will of the Reaper
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Following the trail of blood and death left in the wake as the one known as the Reaper, a.k.a. our Spoonman Nnoi. Warning! Will be gory!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic. Nnoitra is the almighty Grim Reaper, with subservient reapers serving him, Soul Reapers/Shinigami only escort souls where they need to go and track down stray hollows. There's an Alesana quote somewhere below, find it and tell me which song its from, and I will write a personalized one shot for you.**

A lone figure stepped out into the street, into the path of an oncoming group. The group was drunk and rowdy as it were. "Who the hell are you?" the leader asked. "I am the will of the reaper." The feminine voice replied, before it pulled out twin blades.

Within moments, the men were sliced into chunks of meat, as they lay there in their own blood in the center of the street. One of them, not quite dead yet, asked, gurgling on his own blood, "Why?"

"He doesn't like those who would kill without discrimination. It makes his job harder." She said as casually as if she were making some casual remark about the weather, before she stabbed him through the throat. A note was dropped onto the still warm corpse.

Walking down the street, she pulled out her phone, making a call. After the first ring, someone picked up. "Well?" He asked, sounding somewhat impatient. "It's done. I left the note, too." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I don't own anything sadly.**

"You have another mission waiting." The man said. Then, the line went dead.

"Here we go again." She muttered, before opening the gargantua. It seemed that the work of a grim reaper was never done. There was always someone who needed to die. But then again, she could say the same thing for the Storks, they always seemed to have to be bringing someone into one of the worlds. It was irony. They gave life, and she took it, but their work was never done. Idly, she wondered if one of them stopped, would the other have to stop as well? But it was unlikely, because certain things had to go on.

To be honest, she wasn't the Grim Reaper himself. There was only one of those. Rather, she was one of a small team who did the Reaper's work for him. There were only 5, including herself. She was the only woman among them. By extension, that seemed to mean that all socks needing to be darned, meals to be cooked, injuries to be healed, rooms to be cleaned, laundry to be done, and more, fell to her. At least Tesla and Byakuya tried to help out when they could.

If they didn't she'd have to retire from the team to be the full time maid and laughed softly. But there's no way in fucking hell that would happen. Why didn't the Reaper just hire one? He hired enough other workers. She emerged into the other world.

It was somewhat a third world. There was Soul Society for the 'good' souls, with the Gotei 13 dishing up the law and order. Then there was Hueco Mundo, a step above hell. Being sent there was bad enough, but if you were sent into exile there from Soul Society, it was pretty much a death sentence. If the criminals living in exile there didn't get you, the beasts, mostly hollows, would. Then, there was hell itself. Only the worst existed there in between the demons and the fiery pits.

And as the final icing on the cake, there was the Spirit King's dimension, and the dimension the Reaper and his team lived in. The Reaper answered to no person, besides the Spirit King himself, and his team answered only to him. The 'soul reapers' of Soul Society didn't take lives, they merely escorted the departed to their rightful place, and dispatched the nasties that had somehow crawled their way out of Hueco Mundo or hell.

As she stepped into the entry hall of the huge house, she caught sight of one of her team mates. "You waited up for me, Byakuya?" She asked, smirking faintly. He didn't return the smile, saying, "I had orders. Please follow me, Vennession." He turned and walked down the hall, with her following several steps behind. After a while, they stopped outside an office. "I leave you here. Goodnight." He said, walking away. When he was halfway down the hall, she called, "Hey Byakuya?" He stopped and turned in his tracks. "Planning to go visit your grandfather tomorrow as usual?" It was twice a week, Sundays and Tuesdays that the young man would go back to Soul Society, his original home, to visit his grandfather, and younger sisters, Rukia and Hisana. The truth was, none of them, besides the Reaper, had originally been from this dimension. He only nodded, before continuing his path down the hall.

Vennession raised a hand, knocking on the door. "Jus' fuckin' get in already, no need for all tha' formal shit." The same voice from the call earlier said.


End file.
